


Until They Become Your Rivals

by Hallie_Blue



Series: Never Meet Your Heroes 'verse [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Basically the grand prix banquet from yurio pov, Does Yuri Plisetsky is Gay, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8982238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallie_Blue/pseuds/Hallie_Blue
Summary: He's fairly sure he can pinpoint the exact second Victor Nikiforov fell in love...not only that but he can still picture it clearly in a year and a half's time when he's sitting at dinner with his not-dads talking about this every series of events.





	

  
  
  


Yuri isn't upset that a drunk Japanese man challenges him to a dance off exactly. Any other day Yuri would be fine with this... if not preferring that the man was sober. 

 

Today however, had shown Yuri Plisetsky that Yuuri Katsuki was just a whiny bitch. So he didn't particularly feel up to giving the man his attention just now….only Yuri's other option was admitting to his rink mates that he'd become disenchanted with the skater he had talked about non stop for the last year in preparation for the Grand Prix and more embarrassingly how he'd handled it. So he takes the challenge on and who cares that Yuri has no idea how to fucking break dance he's going to win this dance off if only to keep Japanese Yuuri from talking any more about how “loud and scary” he is.

 

There is no way Yuuri Katsuki beat him in the dance off (actually the Japanese Yuuri was somehow good at break dancing, who knew) its just Vitya was just out to make him look bad. That's what he does after all, ruin things for everyone. (How did Victor Nikiforov end up being the judge of this stupid dance off in the first place?). 

 

He knew the evening was only going to get infinitely worse once Chris Giacometti pulled a stripper pole out of his ass ( No. Seriously. Where did it come from). 

 

He was right...and while part of him appreciates the flexibility and muscle strength Japanese Yuuri somehow still has (even though he'd had enough alcohol to kill someone with three times what his alcohol tolerance should be) another more logical part of Yuri Plisetsky realizes that this was probably something a 14 year old like himself should not be allowed to witness.

 

Regardless there he was, torn between sulking over losing the dance off and admiring Katsuki for a whole new set of reasons.

 

Then the pole dancing completes its course and Vitya us once again asked to be the judge of a dance off and no one exactly knows why...or if they do they don't bother explaining it to Yuri. 

 

That doesn't matter for long anyway because suddenly he's fairly sure he can pinpoint the exact second Victor Nikiforov fell in love...not only that but he can still picture it clearly in a year and a half's time when he's sitting at dinner with his not-dads talking about this every series of events, or when he’s being asked about it by the daughter of his aforementioned not-dads in-between accusing him of balding and calling him an old man because the cold causes an ache from the injury that forced him into retirement. Hell, he's probably going to remember it when he's old and grey and his grandkids have kids. 

  
  


He can pinpoint the exact second Victor Nikiforov fell in love because Victor Nikiforov never looks at anyone the way he looks at the drunk Japanese man who just begged Vitya to become his coach while humping his leg. 

 

It's kind of disgusting, if Yuri is being honest with himself...but only because Yuuri Katsuki deserves better than a playboy like Vitya and Victor Nikiforov deserves better than some drunken Japanese man like Yuuri. (Yuri will one day be laughed at for admitting this line of thought by the very couple in question and then again 17 years later by the couple's 15 year old daughter.)

 

Anyway Victor Nikiforov ends up dancing with the drunk Japanese man and Yuri pretends he's not impressed by the grace and chemistry the pair display as they dance some weird cross between a tango and the paso doble. 

 

He can pinpoint the exact second Victor Nikiforov fell in love because it's the same moment he decides the Japanese Yuuri will make a formidable opponent. 

  
  



End file.
